Romania
Also known as the Empire of Romania. General Info *Capital: Bucharest *Government: Absolute Monarchy *Monarch: Queen Allison I *Judicial Branch: The Empress' Court *State Religion: Romanian Orthodox Leaders & Policy Head of State: Queen Allison I Royalty House of Spark Family Religion: Romaian Orthodox Head of Family: Queen Allison I Crowned Princess: Princess Sparky Prince: Prince Albertus II Princess: Princess Arianna Princess: Princess Mila Established: 1710 Rise to Power: 1744 The Empress' Council #Hand of the Queen - ??? #Chief General of the Military - ??? #Minister of Domestic Policy - ??? The Empress' Court #Chief Judge - ??? Path To The Throne #Princess Mila #Prince Albertus II #Princess Arianna #Hand of the Queen #Chief General of the Military #Minister of Domestic Policy Diplomacy Military #Chief-of-Military - Queen Allison I #Chief General of the Military - ??? Infantry *Active - Navy *Active - Territories Moldova Wallachia Ukraine Transylvania History Era of Foundation (1745) Monarchs #King Albertus I (1745-1747) #*Queen Kathrine Amore (1745) *April 1745 - The Tsardom of Russia, after liverating Moldova & Wallachia from the Ottoman Empire and negotiating Transylvania from Austria unified the three provinces as the Kingdom of Romania and installed Albertus I of the House of Spark. *April 1745 - The Department of Trade is established. *May 1745 - The First Prime Minister of Romania is appointed: William Brawlmartin. *May 1745 - Later that month Davy Hookwrecker is appointed Prime Minister and replaces William Brawlmartin. *June 1745 - The Empire of Romania is born after acquisition of lands through negotations of the new leader of the Ottoman Empire. *June 1745 - Kathrine Amore of Tuscany marries Albertus Spark and is crowned Queen of Romania. *August 1745 - Kathrine Amore of Tuscany divorces Albertus Spark and relinquishes claims to the throne. *August 1745 - Romania goes into its Era of Silver with the appointment of Basil Brawlmonk IV as Chief Justice who leads large reforms. Era of Silver (1745-1746) Monarchs #King Albertus I (1745-1747) #Queen Elizabeth I (1746) Houses in control #Spark (1745-Present) #Bane (1746) #Brawlmonk (1746) Events *September 1745 - Sparky Whitewolf, lost twin sister of Albertus, is named heir to the throne of Romania. *September 1745 - Basil Brawlmonk is the Third Prime Minister of Romania and beings in more reforms and officially establishes the Military Department of Romania. *December 1745 - Known as The Swiss-Romanian Cold War in Romania, tensions and aggression rose between the two nations. *January 1746 - The Swiss-Romanian Cold War ends in the beginning of the month with Britain bringing together the two countries to stay at peace and neutrality with each other. *January 1746 - Romania declares war on Japan & Persia. It would later be retracted. *February 1746 - Romania declares war on Russia after a tyrant is given the throne. Troops are deployed into Ukraine but would later be recalled. *February 1746 - Romania forces Jack Goldwrecker off the throne of Russia giving Davy Hookwrecker reign of Russia. War ends. *February 1746 - Queen Elizabeth I, House of Bane, takes the reign of Romania for a brief time. *March 1746 - The Empire of Russo-China cedes lands that connect Romania and Sweden. *April 1746 - Queen Elizabeth calls for elections of *June 1746 - Elizabeth abdicates the throne to Albertus Spark. *June 1746 - Albertus abdicates the throne to Basily Brawlmonk IV switching the power to the House of Brawlmonk. *June 1746 - Later in June, Basily abdicates the throne to Head of Family of the House of Spark, Mary Anna. *June 1746 - Mary Anna appoints the twin sister of Albertus, Sparky Whitewolf, as Queen Regent. *June 1746 - Albertus I succeeds Sultan Mahmud I of the Ottoman Empire and annexes the Empire of Romania, thus ending the Era of Silver for Romania. Era of Rebirth (1748) Monarchs #Queen Allison I (1748) Houses in control #Spark Events *April 1748 - 3 years after the founding of Romania, revolutionaries liberate Romania from Swiss control and install rightful heir Princess Allison after the death of Albertus I and Head of the Family Mary Anna, thus making her the new Head of Family and Queen of Romania. News *Queen Allison I rises to power after the death of Albertus and Mary Anna. Category:Europe Category:Country